


Skinny Jeans

by BootyKnot



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyKnot/pseuds/BootyKnot
Summary: Rhett really hates skinny jeans.





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new here on AO3. I discovered GMM and the perfection of Rhett and Link about a year ago, and have been (slightly) obsessed ever since. I stumbled upon this site a few months ago, and I have been in love with the stories posted here. All of your wonderful writing has inspired me to write a few things of my own. My goodness, ya'll are some creative peeps! My heart flutters when I see new content pop up. Now, I am NOT a professional writer by any means, but I've had a few ideas brewing, and by seeing all of the positive feedback and support this particular fandom has, I feel like I can put those ideas here. I don't have a Tumblr because apparently I am an old person and I don't know how it works, so this is the only place I'll put my stuff.

Rhett hated skinny jeans. Some days he longed for the past days of bad fashion and loose-fitting jeans, ones that were comfortable and easy. It would make his life much easier. But Rhett didn’t hate skinny jeans because of how they looked or felt on himself. No, he hated skinny jeans because of how they looked on Link. 

He hated how tight they were, and how they contoured to Link’s long, lean legs. He hated how they hugged his perky little ass like perfection, the fabric curving along his cheeks like it was painted on. He detested how when Link would bend down to reach for something he dropped, how tight they made his ass look, like it was _begging_ to be touched, caressed…spanked. 

He absolutely hated when he would catch a glimpse of the waistband of Link’s underwear, and the strip of exposed skin just above it when he would stretch or reach upward, making Rhett want to lick, kiss, and gently scrape his teeth against that part of Link’s body. 

He despised how when Link sat down next to him, he could make out a slight bulge in Link’s crotch, making Rhett’s imagination run dangerously wild. 

He hated how he couldn’t reach his big, strong hand over to gently rub along the tight denim that stretched over Link’s thighs. He loathed how those damn jeans looked good paired with any shirt that Link chose to wear, making him look like a gift that Rhett wanted to tear open with his teeth. 

He hated how those jeans infiltrated his daydreams, distracting him from getting any work done, and how he dreamed of those skinny jeans at night, the body inhabiting them slowly swaying its hips as Rhett held onto them as they stared intensely into each other’s eyes. He hated how when he woke up in the morning that his thoughts were immediately filled with Link in those _fucking skinny jeans_ , the hardness in his underwear a dead giveaway to those thoughts. 

Damn it, how dare Link wear them! Surely, he knew what it did to Rhett, right? That his sexiness would be the absolute death of him? He had some nerve looking so damn beautiful, that smug asshole. Link knew exactly how flawless he looked in those jeans, and he was a goddamn tease for showing off his body like that. Link _had_ to know that after all of this time, there was something intense and lustful brewing between them, ready to boil over at a moment’s notice. Right? _Damn you, Neal_. 

He hated how he would get caught up in the idea of grabbing Link by the waist and unbuttoning those damn jeans, unzipping the zipper, and slowly pulling them down, revealing the most intimate parts of his best friend. He hated what he wanted to do to those parts. With his hands. His mouth. 

He hated how when he thought like this, how agonizingly aroused he became in his own skinny jeans, often having to excuse himself from the room, afraid that his bulge would divulge his secret, deepest desires. 

He abhorred the idea of striking up enough nerve to one day go through with it, because he was unsure of how Link would react; losing Link would crumble his entire existence. 

But Link had to know, right? He had to know that he was slowly unraveling Rhett into a hopeless mess.

Rhett hated skinny jeans. They were torture. 

Link, on the other hand, loved skinny jeans. And one day, he would tell Rhett just why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback, positive or not, is welcome. :-)


End file.
